


Stoned Bros

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where Kurloz can talk, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Humanstuck, Incest, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz and Gamzee get high and get a little frisky in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoned Bros

”Whooooaaaa bro! How’d you all up and do that?”

"What you talkin bout Gam?"

"That smoke circle, motherfucker."

"Ohhh hahaha bro it ain’t nothin. Just gotta put them pretty lips in an O and push the motherfucking smoke out with your tongue."

"Pass that shit, brother. Let me try."

You pass your little bro the blunt and you’re enchanted by the way his plump lips drag the smoke from it. Once he’s inhaled enough, he shapes his mouth the way you instructed and he puffs out a few shapeless clouds before he finally succeeds in blowing a ring.

"Holy shit! I did it bro! Bet you ain’t never seen one so fine as that. I got the skills, motherfucker."

"Haha that you do, brother."

You two sit in silent contemplation as you finish off the blunt. You two are quite blazed seeing as you’ve smoked 3 blunts before the last one. You feel all kinds of motherfucking fuzzy and giddy. You look over to you little bro and he’s looking right back at you with a big ass goofy grin. You laugh, a nearly voiceless huff through your crooked smile.

"What you all staring at, motherfucker?"

"You, motherfucker."

"Why, motherfucker?"

"Cuz you’re a pretty motherfucker."

You flick a few curly locks from your face with your fingers before doing the most ridiculously over dramatic hair flip anyone’s ever attempted.

"Hell yeah. I’m the prettiest bitch up in this motherfucker."

Gamzee laughs so hard that he wheezes and he sounds like he’s honking. Its fucking adorable. You laugh with him and you can feel your blood warm as you two share the moment. You love your little brother. You love him so much. He stops laughing suddenly and looks at you all serious like.

"I. Am. Thirsty."

"Then. Go. Get. A. Faygo."

"O. Kay!"

You watch him amble into the kitchen like a goober and laugh to yourself. He’s murmuring rap lyrics as he rummages through the fridge and giggling. He’s so motherfucking adorable, that brother of yours. You get up from the couch and make your way for the kitchen as well. You’re pretty thirsty yourself. Dry mouth’s a bitch.

When you arrive in the kitchen, you’re graced with a very nice view of Gamzee’s bouncing ass as he searches the fridge. His baggy pants barely hang off his hips and you can make out the subtle curve of his ass as he fails miserably to twerk while whispering lyrics to himself.

You stare at it while you tip-toe closer to him, your hands out and grabby as you approach him. He doesn’t suspect a thing. You grab his ass, one cheek in each hand and he squeals, hitting his head on the roof of the refrigerator when he jumps. He turns to you all huffy and you just can’t help but find it cute.

"The fuck Kurloz?!"

"Cutie butt."

"Asshole."

"Hmmm~"

"Why’re you lookin at me like that, motherfucker?"

It’s probably the weed talking, but you are so horny right now, and watching his cute ass set you off. You approach him with a crooked smile, backing him into the kitchen counter. When his back hits the counter, he gasps and you lean in close to his face, your lips brushing against his as you whisper to him.

"I want you, Gamzee."

You push your hips into his to let him feel what you mean. He makes a soft noise and you breathe a laugh into his face before capturing his lips with yours. The kitchen is filled with the soft smacking of your lips as you make out with your younger brother. This isn’t the first time you two have done things like this. And with the way his hips tilt up into yours, you’re sure it won’t be the last. You pull back from the kiss and spin Gamzee around abruptly by the waist, making him yelp in surprise.

"Shit, Kurbro. You wanting me that bad?"

He pushes his ass back onto your groin and you groan as you push him down, making him lean over the counter.

"I’m always wanting you bad, bro."

You grind your clothed erection into his ass and he moans, rolling his hips back with such fluidity that makes your cock twitch in your now-uncomfortable pants. You slide your hand around his hips and one ventures further around and lower, cupping him through his baggy pajama bottoms. He whines as you start to palm him roughly and you breathe a soft sigh at how hard he is. You know he doesn’t wear any underwear, just like you, and you know the rough fabric is delicious friction against his cock. 

You nudge his legs to spread wider with your feet and push your body flush against him, leaning over to kiss at his ear before licking the shell. You grind into his ass with harsh rolls of your hips as you press the heel of your hand harder to his groin, making his hips buck into your hand.

"You loving this aren’t you, baby bro?"

"Uunnnh~ yeah!"

"Fucking right you do. Fuck Gamzee you don’t know how bad I wanna fuck you right now. Wanna pound you so hard into this counter. Make you sing all nice and motherfucking pretty for me."

"Ohmyfuck Kurloz!"

You know how much your baby brother loves it when you talk dirty. Its a rare occurrence for you but it never fails to make him shiver, never fails to rile him up. You push harder with your hips in tandem with his frantic bucking into your hand. Your clothed cock pushes and slides along the valley between his round cheeks and you want to fuck him. You want to fuck him hard and raw but you don’t dare stop, don’t dare cease this delicious friction and beautiful intimacy. His moans are coming in harsh pants and you know he’s close. So soon. Lady Mary-Jane will do that to a motherfucker.

"You wanna cum, baby bro?"

"Shit yeah!"

"Cum for me Gamzee. Cum so fucking hard. Splatter all that hot seed in your pants like the horny little fucker you are."

He ruts hard into your hand and you push back on him harder, practically pulling him back onto your groin as you grind on his ass with quick rough bucks. His moaning and rutting stops suddenly and you feel wet warmth in your hand as he shakes. You keep grinding into him, panting harshly as you chase him into orgasm. You groan right into his ear as you release into your sweatpants and you don’t think you’ve ever cum so hard from indirect stimulation. You kiss at his neck and cheek as he rests his head on the counter, basking in the afterglow. You really love your precious baby brother.

"Kurloz."

"Yeah?"

"I’m still thirsty."


End file.
